Gone
by Rejected Royal
Summary: It was gone. All of it. My people, my kingdom... CEm x BM drabble


**A.N: This is the second drabble for the people that found my Character. THIS one actually belongs to Blade, not Martini. Sorry, for the mix up you two!**

* * *

_Gone_

By Rejected Royal

For: Blade

* * *

_Gone_. I never thought it would be gone, that fast. My kingdom, my life – gone in a mortal's sigh. I came back to Altera to attempt to salvage what was left of my kingdom, but even then it was corrupted beyond repair. There was no choice but to eliminate the code within the corrupted nasods.

My heart ached for my people.

It was heart wrenching, seeing my people locked in a war with the humans, the pongos, even with themselves. I walked through the ruins of the return plains, seeing the bodies of my people strewn left and right. Wires sparked, limbs twitched – every footstep made my heart ache even more.

"My Queen…"

I turn to see Oberon, down on one knee and head bowed in reverence, "I believe it's time for us to depart from this area."

A sigh leaves my mouth, "Just… leave me for a bit." I see his body attempt to reject this notion, "Please, I need this time. Go help Ophelia with the others."

He remains still for a moment, then bows, "Yes, My Queen." I watch as he walks off, carrying his sword close to him.

I remain quiet for a second, looking around the battlefield, before the sight remains too much. My knees buckle from under me and I curl up, right there, in the midst of fallen blood and steel. Deep shaky breaths come from my mouth as tears falls quickly down my face. This should be how it happens, this shouldn't be the fate of my people…

"You should be back at camp."

I gasp and whip my head around to see Raven leaning on the side of a wall, his arms crosses over his white jacket, blade sheathed in its holder by his hip. I see the cogs on his nasod arm turning and I look down, "You should be taking care of the rest of the team."

"Oberon and Ophelia can handle the others. Elsword has just scratches and Rena was knocked out. You, on the other hand – "

"I am not injured! I am a Nasod, I cannot be harmed by normal means! –"

"- but the sight of seeing your people turned against you must be tramatizing."

I freeze, my eyes widening, before looking down. "It's nothing…"

"I don't believe you." I hear him move from his position and move toward me, "You can't fool me, Eve. You are hurting."My breath catches in my throat as he crouches down next to me and places his hand on my head, "It must be tough, having to fight your people to save the Pongo's. No one considers how you feel about all this."

My face starts to redden. He couldn't be more accurate. "You-you should go back. Rena –"

"Rena has Chung to look after her." He quickly cuts me off, "You need protection right now." He gently grabs the top of my arm and smiles at me.

I snap and try to twist my way out of his grasp, but he's prepared. Instead, he pulls back, tightly grabbing my arm with his human hand and pulling me back. I try to avoid colliding with him, but manage to fall back onto the ground, his body trapping me under him. He looks down at me with fierce eyes, never moving from mine. From the side of my vision, I notice his arm, the beautiful nasod arm that replaced his human one, come up from the side of my vision. He hesitates for a moment, before barely touching my face, my nose, my lips before gently cradling my face. My breath hitches in my throat. His hand, with which he has killed many enemies, was caressing me with the most careful of touches.

"I swear it, Eve," He suddenly speaks, "Your race will come back. This…" He looks around the battlefield,"… is merely a small set back."

I can't help it – my eyes start to water and I grab a hold of Raven, burying my face in his chest. His arms wrap around me, his mechanized arm cradles my head, and he rocks me softly as I cry out. I cry for my people, I cry for my friends, I cry for the things I cannot prevent; I cry till there is nothing left.

Hours were meaningless to me, by the time I looked up from his tear stained white coat, the sun was starting to set. I sniffle, "I'm sorry, Raven. I thank you for your time."

He chuckles and kisses my forehead, "Anything for my Queen." Instead of letting me walk, he moved off to the side and picks me up from the ground, bridal style. "We shall be in this together."

I smiled and snuggled into his arms, "Together… forever…"

* * *

**Happy Belated Thanksgiving. **

**Read and Review**

**-RejectedRoyal**


End file.
